


Alexandra Harris

by dorothycharisse



Category: Angel/Female Xander Harris, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anthony Harris - Freeform, Cordelia Chase - Freeform, Drusilla - Freeform, F/M, Jessica Harris - Freeform, Spike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: Cordelia Chase has broken up with Xander Harris after finding him kissing Willow Rosenberg, but she is still heartbroken and ranting to a new girl named Anya Jenkins and in a fit of rage wished for Xander to never have existed. The Powers That Be need Xander to be there in Sunnydale to be the Slayer's White Knight and the symbol of humanity that keeps Buffy fighting, intervening and twist the rules of Vengence Demons Xander LaVelle Harris is no more and Alexandra Leanne Harris is born, friend to both Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg and the love interest of the Vampire with a Soul, Angel.
Relationships: Angel/F Xander
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

Cordelia Chase glared daggers at Xander Harris as he tried to speak to her, but she wasn't having any of it. It didn't matter if Willow Rosenberg used a lust spell on Xander not because she was in love with him, if that was the case then Cordelia would understand as Xander Harris was so easy to love and was the only boy who had wit and the comebacks to keep up with her. The brunette kept a strong front and act like she didn't care as she was once again with the Cordettes who she left to be with someone below her standards. 

Oz finally clued up about his girlfriend, he loved Willow with all his heart and to find out that he wasn't enough for her shattered him cutting him deep, he wanted to put all the blame on Xander but the Werewolf knew deep in his heart that Willow's interest had always been on Xander as he was her ideal of the perfect man in her eyes. Deep in his gut Oz knew that a spell or charm was put on Xander in some form, it was more than suspicious that Xander who only had eyes for his girlfriend suddenly and quite quickly was attracted and lusted after the redhead when the only interest he shown to Willow was friendship.

Ever since Willow gave Angel back his soul she believed she was in control of her magic and didn't need to be pacified like a child as she could handle powerful magic, but the problem with his theory is that he had no prove of this. Cordelia smirked to the pain in Willow's eyes to see that her boyfriend wouldn't speak to her after she tried to put another spell on Xander to de-lust him that caused all the anguish in the first place. No matter how many times she said to herself that she was over Xander and that she could do better than him, another part of her wanted to jump back into Xander's arms and never let go. However she couldn't go back to Xander now, not without wondering if her boyfriend was thinking of her or thinking about Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg or some random girl. 

Sighing to herself headed to her Locker to put her books away and leave Sunnydale High School for another day when she turned around to see the strange highschooler that had been following her around named Anya Jenkins, she didn't know the Weirdo and wanted it that way but she said the magic words telling her she knew how it felt to be cheated on and just wanted to help her.

Cordelia Chase wasn't in the mood, but this girl was ready to listen to her instead of telling her to move on and go on a date with some random guy to get over her heart being crushed. Through the afternoon Cordelia was cursing Xander's name as Anya smirked inwardly rubbing her hands in glee waiting for the heartbroken and scorned woman to make her wish. "You know what, if there was no Xander I wouldn't have had my... reputation ripped to shreds of being the Queen Bee and the redhaired bitch wouldn't have used a lust spell to take my man. You know sometimes I wished that Xander Lavelle Harris never existed and maybe I could get on with my life."

There was a twisted smile on Anya's face shifted to her Vengeance Demon form as she wrapped her Talisman around Cordelia's arm and her cold echoing voice granted her wish, Cordelia didn't want to believe it till she turned her head to see Xander walking out of the school and the look on horror on the boy's face to see that his hands was transparent. Turning towards to Cordelia Chase who had the similar look, the Cheerleader tried to pull her hand free desperately watching the pain and anguish on Xander's face to see him fade away till there was nothing left but the Brunette's memories. Cordelia Chase pleaded with Anya Jenkins to bring back Xander as angry as she was she didn't want to wish the Dork gone, the Vengeance Demon mocked pitied the human woman as she used a transportation spell to get the girl's bedroom. "Sleep Miss Chase and when you wake up Xander Lavelle Harris would be nothing but a forgotten memory."  
.

The Powers That Be watched on the side lines of the Slayer's White Knight disappearing from existence, they couldn't interfer with the rules of D'hoffryn and as Master of all Vengence Demons and to end the spell Anyanka would have to lose her source of power or die to counteract the wish. However the Oracles adored Anyanka's inventive punishments of cheating men and it would be a shame to waste such talent, the problem was breaking the spell but bend the rule as they say. The only way to save Xander was to go to change his form and in his place Alexandra Leanne Harris or Xan for short was born, best friend to Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers.


	2. Alexandra Harris Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia Chase has broken up with Xander Harris after finding him kissing Willow Rosenberg, but she is still heartbroken and ranting to a new girl named Anya Jenkins and in a fit of rage wished for Xander to never have existed. The Powers That Be need Xander to be there in Sunnydale to be the Slayer's White Knight and the symbol of humanity that keeps Buffy fighting, intervening and twist the rules of Vengence Demons Xander LaVelle Harris is no more and Alexandra Leanne Harris is born, friend to both Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg and the love interest of the Vampire with a Soul, Angel.

Angel was driven into Sunnydale by a half Demon Whistler who was protected and Server for the Powers That Be, Whistler had found Angel in New York homeless and half starved feeding of Rats. Angel at first didn't believe a word that this half demon said, but the idea of redemption was too tempting and what better way then to fight along with the Slayer. The souled vampire felt the Slayer's plight and with the Powers That Be Angel agreed to help the Slayer. Driving through the streets till they were outside a Club called the Bronze and that was where Angel saw a vision with dark chocolate curls, curves that Angel liked on a woman and long legs that shown nicely in her skirt that went mid thigh. But was most beautiful about the girl was her big brown eyes that shone brightly with innocence and were framed with long thick lashes, Whistler smirked to himself to see Angel's attention was not on him but a gorgeous curvy bruntte who was laughing and talking with a pretty little redhead and a sandy blond boy who had his arms around both girls.

Whistler brought Angel to Sunnydale to help the Slayer and could see another life where both Angel and Buffy's doomed love and the ultimate heartbreak between the two that separated the pair. Then there was a new line that was going to happen between the Champion and the Slayer's White Knight, with the influence of the Powers That Be this could be a better chance for the Slayer to be more focused and the Souled Vampire to have something to love and protect instead of making Buffy weak in her decisions in being the Chosen One.

There was going to be changes in Willow and Xan's life with the loss of their best friend Jessie McNally, but this loss would make a stronger bond between the two girls and be the strong incentive to make Buffy Summers fight the good fight.

"W...who is that girl?" Asked Angel in awe as Whistler chuckled to himself. "Her name is Alexandra or Xan to her friends, she will be important to the Slayer and one of her close friends." Angel whispered the girl's name in his head as he planned to introduce himself to Alexandra and get closer to the girl of sixteen.  
.

Over a year had past for Buffy Summers since she moved to Sunnydale and protecting the Hellmouth, there had been many changes for the blonde and the prophecy that was supposed to end her life and release the Master. That is if hadn't been for her potential boyfriend Angel and her best friend Xan Harris who preformed CPR bringing her from the brink of death.

Buffy tried many times to get Angel's attention and asked her best friends in how to go about it, but in the end the Slayer was at first upset that the Souled Vampire wasn't interested in her but with one of her best friends since the day he saw her enter the Library with a cheeky smile on her face "Ta da, the fun has arrived. Thank you, thank you very much.." Said the sixteen year old doing a cheesy Elvis impression making Giles roll his eyes in amusement as Willow Rosenberg giggled and Buffy Summers just shook her head as Xan entered the Library with all the treats before researching.

Angel had just entered the Library to give information to the Slayer and her Watcher when he saw that Xan was struggling to open the door with her hands full with Junk Food and   
drinks. "Here Lo... Alexandra let me help you." Said Angel smiling himself when he heard Xan calling him Soul Boy and quickly thanking him as she shouted for Giles.

"Hey G-Man, better get down here before I eat all the Jellies."  
"How Many times have I told you Alexandra not to call me that."

Xan just grinned as she grabbed a doughnut and got to work on the research chatting to Willow and Buffy not noticing that Angel was staring at her. Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg and eventually Buffy Summers figured out that the Vampire with a soul had the biggest crush on Xan Harris who was obilivious to it all; after several hours and finding nothing Giles called it a night letting the girls have some fun. Not wanting to argue for Giles to change his mind the three friends left and headed to the Bronze to have some fun.


	3. Alexandra Harris Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia Chase has broken up with Xander Harris after finding him kissing Willow Rosenberg, but she is still heartbroken and ranting to a new girl named Anya Jenkins and in a fit of rage wished for Xander to never have existed. The Powers That Be need Xander to be there in Sunnydale to be the Slayer's White Knight and the symbol of humanity that keeps Buffy fighting, intervening and twist the rules of Vengence Demons Xander LaVelle Harris is no more and Alexandra Leanne Harris is born, friend to both Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg and the love interest of the Vampire with a Soul, Angel.

Once the Bronze and the three girls heading back home, as the three separated Xan walked Willow home as Buffy went on her last patrol before going to bed. In the shadows Angel followed Willow and Xan making sure no Vampire or Demon attacked the pair listening into their conversation hoping to hear something interesting. Angel didn't have to wait long when Willow started chatting about him waiting for Alexandra's reaction, Xan giggled as she told her best friend that Soul Boy was just waiting for Buffy to make the first move and that it wouldn't be long before they became Snuggly. *I rather be your snuggly Xan, I would gladly have you in my arms and never let you go.*

Angel kept thinking of ways to ask Xan out for coffee or a meal, he had the brunette to dance with him and Xan reluctantly agreed to one dance as they both swayed to the slow song that was playing. Pulling the small Brunette close to him to feel her delicious curves against him, suddenly Angel quickly pulled away when he heard Xan's hiss out in pain and with a look of concern asked the girl if she was all right; Xan just smiled that didn't reach her eyes telling her dance partner that everything was fine. Not wanting to put Alexandra on the spot as he gently pulled the girl close to him basking in the warmth of the girl's body close to his cooler one.

The dance didn't last long and Angel wanted to hold Alexandra on the dancefloor forever, but good things had to come to the end as they went back to their table to finish off their drinks before heading home. Once back at his Apartment Angel took a hot shower before climbing into bed, he couldn't wait for the sun to set before he got to see the sixteen year old again.  
.

Willow awoken to tapping at her balcony window; looking at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost four in the morning. Drawing the blinds back to see her best friend standing there holding her left side trying to hide her pain with one of her bright smile if it wasn't for her split bottom lip that was bleeding and slowly congealing, Xan was bleeding from a head wound, her eyes were swollen almost shut and covered in bruises. Anthony Harris had been beaten on his wife and daughter for years, but Xan got most of the abuse to protect her mother and with Anthony Harris's violent drunken outbursts drove Jessica Harris into a deep depression and used alcohol to numb the pain. 

This time Mr Harris had gone too far and Willow Rosenberg wasn't going to be quiet, picking up her phone she called for an ambulance and the police to write a statement. Xan tried to reason with her red haired friend, but she couldn't convince Willow as she pointed to her resolved face and she couldn't be budged in her decision.

For several hours Xan went through tests and found out she had three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and needed a few butterfly stitches to a small wound to the side of her head. Once bones were set and wounds cleaned the Police took pictures and statements from both girls, it was the first time in years that the Station were called for a domestic abuse and not writing out missing cases or PCP gang related attacks with barbecue forks. Once the police have left to arrest Anthony Harris Willow called Buffy and told her that she was at the hospital with Xan, upon hearing this Buffy quickly got dressed and practially jumped out of the window running at inhuman speed towards Sunnydale Memorial hoping that it wasn't a demon attack.  
.

At seven-thirty AM Rupert Giles got a call from a tearful Buffy telling him that Alexandra Harris was at the hospital after being beaten nearly half to death by her father, there was nothing more that Giles wanted than to be in the same room for few minutes to see if Mr Harris could face a man instead of beating on a woman and a child. After nearly a year Rupert Giles thought of the Slayer and her friends as his own daughters, if he felt like this now then he didn't want to see Angel's reaction. Making a call to Principal Flutie who was sympathetic and gave the Librarian the day off, thanking the man Giles headed out to his 1963 Citroën DS and drove up to the hospital not thinking of calling the Souled Vampire.  
Giles was in the Waiting Area as Buffy and Willow helped Xan get dressed, to see the bubbly girl who cracked jokes and take away the gloom of research with her bright smiles in a hospital bed bloody and bruised. It was late in the afternoon almost close to sunset when Xan was finally released from Hospital and was given pain meditation- since she didn't want to go the Harris residence right away Buffy headed up to Xan's things with Willow leaving the injured brunette alone in the Library with Giles who was asking her if she wanted anything to eat or drink. Xan just smiled at the man she thought more of a father figure than her parental unit and told him she wasn't hungry.

Angel entered the School Library through the Sewer tunnels, he greeted Giles and asked where everyone was. Giles knew there was going to be hell to pay as he explained that Buffy and Willow had gone out as Xan went to the Bathroom; before Angel could say anything the doors and Xan walked into the room and Angel's smile dropped as his Demon was close to the surface to see his love was hurt. Giles didn't realise how fast a Vampire could move and Xan was startled when Dead Boy was right in front of her in less than a second; Angel gently cupped Xan's face asking the girl who did this to her. 

Xan pulled away and tried to make a joke while trying to catch the Watcher's eye, the brunette smiled and said she was fine but Angel wouldn't have it as he pulled the girl into his arms as an excuse to hold and comfort her. Just then Willow walked in with a black plastic bags trying to calm down Buffy who looked ready to rip someone or something apart, Xan knew before Buffy and Willow could say anything that her own father had thrown her out of the house after beatening her and not even her mother did anything to stop him.  
That night Buffy Summers and her mother Joyce let Alexandra Harris for a few days as Willow kept getting calls from Jessica Harris demanding that her daughter would pay for Anthony Harris's Bail, when Xan said no and her best friend backed her up Jessica blew up and called her child a selfish and spoilt bitch before slamming the phone down.  
.

After three days Alexandra Harris returned back to class not wanting to see the same four walls another day, with a bit of make up to cover the worse of the bruises and a pair of sunglasses to cover her bruised eyes. Getting dressed and brushing her long dark curls before collecting her books she and Buffy left for school.  
The three friends went to their Lockers to collect their books and headed to first class, entering the room the three friends sat down in their seats trying to write notes as all eyes were on Xan. "This might sound strange coming from my mouth, but shouldn't we all have our eyes up front taking notes or something." Near the end of class Xan was called into Principal Flutie's Office.

Everyone wanted to know why Xan was out of class for the first two lessons, but the only people knew were Buffy and Willow and they weren't talking- at Lunch Cordelia Chase and her shadow Harmony Kendall walked over to the three friends wanting to find out what happened and why a drunken slob of a woman was being dragged out by the police.   
Cordelia was ready with her insult when she noticed how swollen Xan's left cheek and red from a recent slap, looking closer she saw Xan's make up was covering older bruises. Harmony was too fickel to notice anything around her but herself; the blonde was too stupid to see how the way that Alexandra Harris held herself as if in pain. Cordelia figured it out as she clicked her fingers and, Xan saw the brief look of concern and didn't say a word. "Let's go Harmony, don't want us to be seen with these Freaks.

Once School was over Xan headed to her home to collect her precious processions she had hidden from Anthony Harris when he had spent his money on booze, entering her room quickly pulled back the loose floorboards under the bed taking the money she earned by doing odd jobs through the summer, her Grandfather's War Medals and bank card. Putting them in her School Bag Xan walked out of her room and opened the door just as Jessica was walking up the weed infested driveway, upon seeing her Jessica screamed at her and told the girl that she was no daughter of her for not helping her father. Xan said nothing and with her head held high walked away from her childhood home and never looked back.


	4. Alexandra Harris Part 4

Uncle Rory and Jessica Harris eventually got the money for Anthony's bail and once again was drinking at Bars till closing time, after last call Anthony staggered out and was heading home when he saw his daughter and a group of people. Mr Harris was out of money and the little bitch owed him as he stormed over and was about to get in Xan's face when the young man in the group went in front of the brunette and slammed drunkard against the metal fence by the scruff of his neck a foot off the ground.

Angel was happy that he was close and Xan was slowly warming up to him, the Souled Vampire was about to ask teenager out for coffee when he heard someone shouting; looking over Angel spotted a middle-aged man staggering towards them roaring that the Little Bitch owed him money. Alexandra grabbed the back of Angel's leather coat shaking violently and the Souled Vampire snarled and grabbed Mr Harris by the collar of his shirt eyes blazing in a eerie light, Anthony Harris was close to pissing his pants in horror not knowing who or what his only child was associated with. 

Angel wanted to snap the Scum's neck right there and then, Xan may hate her dad but Anthony was still her dad. The brunette went in front of Angel and pleaded with the Vampire to let his parental unit go; Xan carressed the ridges of the vampire's true face making Angel purr. "I know you want to hurt my Dad, but there is no justice and I won't let you tarnish your soul for the likes of him. Please Angel, let him go," Angel stared at the brunette ignoring that he wasn't alone with the girl as Buffy and Willow watched Angel dropping the drunken man to the ground and wrapped his arms around their best friend. "I swear to you Xan that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Mo grá."

Before Mr Harris could scramble away he was stopped by the strange man that assaulted him, he was going to punch the young Punk and show his authority but his fist was stopped mid flight and the Punk's grip tightened breaking his wrist like he had done to Alexandra. "I won't tell you again Mr Harris, come near Xan again and the next thing I'll break will be yer neck."  
.

After that night Anthony Harris put in a statement for assault, the police were beginning to believe the man till he mentioned that the perpetrator had bright glowing eyes and his face shifted into ridges and sharp fangs that the drunkard was hallucinating and drunkening fell on his wrist breaking it. The cops laughed and told Mr Harris to wasting their time or they will arrest him for drunken behaviour, Mr Harris was eventually arrested for assaulting an Officer and left in a cell to sober up.

Once sobered Anthony Harris was facing Prison time for breaking his restraining order to keep a hundred yards away from Miss Harris, this didn't stop Jessica Harris as she went to the Summers Residence to demand her daughter to drop the charges. there one thing that no one should do and that was threaten Joyce Summers and the people she thought of as family, for the first time that Buffy had seen that side of her mother and Jessica Harris quickly backed away from the doorstep like her ass had been lit not wanting to go on the bad side of the woman.  
.

Alexandra Harris couldn't stay at Buffy's house as much she was welcomed into Mrs Summers home, she couldn't really stay with Willow as all the Harrises knew where she lived. So Xan had two choices- to stay with Rupert Giles but it would be suspicious that a female student was staying with a teacher. That only left one place and she wasn't sure that Angel would be happy to have her living at his Apartment, it kind of hurt that Buffy, Giles and Willow didn't really want her to stay with them but she understood and only hoped that Dead Boy didn't kill her on the first day. 

The following day Giles arrived followed by Willow and Xan with a box of items and a bag of clothes;- It was Angel's idea and hinted to Rupert Giles that Alexandra Harris would be safe with him.

Angel knew that being close to Xan would be sheer torture to be around her in his home, after Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles left after making Xan promise to visit the School Library for research tomorrow after classes Angel helped Xan to bring her things to the spare room. The room was simple with white walls, a bed, wardrobe and a desk for her to do her homework, the pretty brunette smiled as she placed a gentle kiss to the Vampire's cheek thanking him. " Thanks So...Angel for letting me stay here, I know I'm a pain in ass but I am grateful." Said Xan telling the Souled Vampire that she would find her own place as soon as she can, Angel just smiled at the girl and told her she could stay for as long as she wanted.

There was tention between the pair and Xan awkwardly blushed not knowing what to say to the Vampire, Angel on the other hand found it adorable and asked the girl if she was hungry but the girl just shook her head no.

"ii I better... That is I better get some sleep, School tomorrow and all that."-  
"Oh ok, is there anything I can get for you before you go to bed?"

Shyly wishing Angel a good night Xan entered her room and got ready for bed, once the door closed the Vampire kept staring the girl's closed door his finger tips touched his cheek where the girl of his dreams kissed him. *This is going to be sheer hell living with the girl without wanting to join her in bed.* Thought Angel to himself as he was headed to the Kitchen to warm up some bagged blood before turning in himself.  
.

I had been a month that Alexandra Harris had stayed with Angel and learnt many things about each other and liked similar things, during that time Xan warmed up to Angel as the Vampire had fallen in love with the girl and was bringing up the courage to ask Xan on a date. Alexandra Harris was finishing the last of her homework in the Kitchen having a snack when she heard Angel enter the room. "Alexandra, I was wondering if you want...that is willyougooutwithme?" Said Angel quickly before he lost his nerve, it took Xan several seconds to separate the words and smiled. "Yeah, why not. Let me just call Buffy and Willow and we'll..."

Angel stopped Xan as he told her he just wanted to be alone with her as in a date.

"You want to go on a date with me?"-  
"Well you don't have to if you don't want to, I just want to know you better away from the Library and the Bronze without Willow and Buffy."

The brunette wasn't sure as Buffy still had a crush on the Souled Vampire and didn't want to hurt her as they had a saying 'Sisters before Misters.'. However that excuse wouldn't work as Buffy was now dating Scott Hope, which Xan couldn't stand as there was something off about him. Looking at Angel who was now had a brooding look on his face, finally caving in Xan agreed on one date to see how it goes. Grinning Angel told her that he was taking her out on Saturday night to a fancy restaurant in Sunnydale, Alexandra protested telling the vampire that it was too expensive and didn't deserve anything that extravagant. "Xan sweetheart, I want to treat you. I think you do deserve to be pampered and treated like a princess for one night, will you let me?"


	5. Alexandra Harris Part 5

A couple of days before the date was Parents Night and nearly every parent were there except Xan's, which Xan was used to as she watched Willow with her mother who was pretending to be enthusiastic of her only child's grades when Sheila Rosenberg would be away for months at a time on Lectures on how to be perfect parents, that Willow and Xan thought was hypocritical. As usual Ira Rosenberg was yet again no where in sight, but he gave his love.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone was wondering what was going on as the only that were on was the lights in the room they were in. Principal Flutie and another teacher stepped out of the room to find out what was happening and looking for the Janitor to fix the fuse box, instead of the Janitor who gave them the a-okay there was a growl and Principal Flutie was dragged into the dark as Mr DeJean slammed the door shut behind him swearing in french that Robert 'Rob' Flutie was dead.

The Slayerettes knew that Spike and a few minions were attacking the School, there was no way out and Buffy left the room through the air vents to distract the vampires so Xan could leave and get Angel while Cordelia and Willow hid in the Janitor's Closet to hide. Xan kept running not looking back to see if she was being followed, just as she was about to turn the corner bumping into Angel. Sighing with relief as she wrapped her arms around the vampire shuddering in fear; thinking about her friends and the people stuck in the School Xan grabbed Angel's hand telling him that they needed to get back as Buffy was in danger and without thinking ran towards Sunnydale High in hopes no one else was killed.  
Once in the Hallways of the School Xan was looking around in the dark asking Angel if there was anything; Angel on the other hand could sense his Grand Childe was near and quickly grabbed Xan by the back of her neck by her long curls whispering to her to trust him. Before Xan could protest she stopped as her heart was beating almost out her chest to see Spike standing there, the bleached vampire took one look of the girl in his Sire's grip before grinning asking Angel what he was doing here. "Same thing as you, enjoying the free for all as it is Saint Vigeous after all and I found this tasty little treat." Growled Angel as his hand ran down the girl's cheek to the pulse of her neck, but Xan pushed Angel's hand away before he could move it to her chest. 

Spike was intrigued by the girl as she fought to get away from being pulled closer to Angel's body, Xan couldn't believe that the Vampire she was close to being with was offering her to Spike as a gift. Tears were glistening in her eyes as she closed them wanting to see her death, what she didn't expect was for Spike to growl and brought his fist back and punched Angel who let go of her. Xan didn't hear what was said as she was in hysterical deafness and didn't realised she was being dragged out by Angel till she felt the cool air on her face, as soon as they were in safety Xan was more than angry as she stormed away with Angel following her trying to apologise.

"You say you're sorry for putting me in danger to fool Spike, but here's a question for you. What if he actually took the bait? Would you have stopped him!"-  
"Of course I would have, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you mo chroi as you mean everything to me."

Xan Harris at the moment couldn't be in Angel's presence as she headed back to the School in hopes that Buffy, Willow and everyone else got out, Xan entered the school to see Joyce Summers hit the back of Spike's head saving her daughter from being killed. "You keep away from my daughter." The look of shock on Spike's face was kind of funny till his amber eyes landed on her, his face shifted to his human and Xan had never seen such beautiful blue eyes as Spike's head tilted to one side as if checking her out but turned away when Xan Harris felt Angel's arm wrapped around her waist growling in warning. 

Angel wouldn't let go of the brunette till Spike left Sunnydale High and the Police Sirens could be heard outside, as soon as the Paramedics left with the injured and Police declared it as Gang related crime that was high on PCP. The adults rather wanted to believe that logic then what actually seen of seeing people with twisted faces and sharp teeth; parents quickly left with their children as Xan went looking for Willow and Cordelia. Angel kept saying sorry asking for forgiveness and in the end Xan sighed and turned around ready with a sassy comeback to see the look of shame on the Souled Vampire's face. "Ok, I get it and if I forgive you will you stop pouting." Angel smiled as he asked Xan if he was really forgiven and was babbling how sorry he was, Xan rolled her eyes and without thinking pulled Angel's face close to her and slanted her lips to the Souled Vampire's moth just to get him to shut up. 

The brief kiss softened as they wrapped arms around each other not seeing Buffy coming around the corner to see them, Buffy's relationship didn't last long with Scott Hope as he dumped with her after telling everyone that his girlfriend was a lesbian and that was the reason they broke up not wanting to tell anyone that he was gay. The truth finally came out when he was caught kissing a boy by another student; after that Buffy was upset but she turned her sights on Angel ready to ask him out. But that idea went out the window when she saw Angel and her best friend kissing, jealousy reared it's ugly head but what right did she have in breaking the pair up and decided to let her feelings go in sake of her friendship as it wasn't worth losing a good friend like Xan who like Willow had her back from the very day she moved to Sunnydale.

They ended up finding both girls hiding in the Janitor's Closet, the Cheerleader was praying on her knees as Willow was sitting there in boredom asking for a bottle of asprin.  
.  
That night Spike was more than angry that he lost his chance in killing his third Slayer and now had to back to repent to the Anoited One, for days now Spike had been orders from a child and it was time that there were a few changes as he grabbed the little Brat and threw him in a cage. The Anoited One screamed in pain as the sunlight touched his skin burning him till he was nothing but ashes as Spike and Drusilla walked away not caring what happened to the Minions that dwelled in the Dead Master's Lair.

As Drusilla slept after feeding on a curvy blonde named Sheila Martini that Spike brought in for his Dark Plum, Sheila's eyes were glassy and staring lifelessly in the darkness as Spike was comforting his whimpering Sire. Watching Drusilla Spike's thoughts turned towards the curvy brunette that his human self would have write poetry about and heart beat rapidly in his chest in his innocent desires of holding her hand. Spike kept thinking about those big dark eyes surrounded with thick lashes and luscious rose coloured lips; he couldn't blame his watered down Sire for staking a claim on the girl as he would have done the same if he didn't have Dru. Maybe later he get to taste her sweet blood and snap her pretty little neck before leaving her body to rot on Angel's bed, but right now Dru was his main priority to cure her of her ailment before leaving this hell infest pit of Sunnydale.  
.

On Saturday night both Buffy and Willow were waiting excitedly for Xan to come back from her date with Angel, the blonde and the redhead heard a car pull up the Driveway. Looking out the window both Willow and Buffy hid behind the curtains watching as Angel open the car door for his girl and escorting Xan to the front porch sharing another kiss wishing each other good night.

"Enjoy your Sleep over with your friends, dream of me as I dream of you."-  
"Enough with the mushy stuff, I'm not word girl and rather go for actions myself."

Angel took the hint as he stole a scorching kiss making Xan moan and Angel purr in pleasure before leaving he made sure that his girl got inside the house safely before driving back home already missing Alexandra and her bubbly personality and funny comments.

Upon entering Buffy's bedroom the girls pounced on Xan wanting to know all the details; Xan knew that she wouldn't get away in not telling her girls anything as she told them about the whole evening. Xan told them of the romantic night of being dined at a fancy Restaurant and having the door opened for her, talking about different subjects and dancing half the night away. 

"Angel was so sweet and a gentleman holding my hand, Soulboy only wanted to dance with me even Cordelia was flirting with him and Harmony kept saying she was better looking than me. I was ready for him to leave with Cordy, but he turned her down and didn't even look in Harmony's direction as he took me once more to the dancefloor for the last dance before heading home. It was there in the car that Angel asked me to be his girlfriend, when I said yes he had this toothy grin like I just made his day and when he asked if he could kiss me he's leans in and we make out in his car."

Willow sighed as Buffy childishly teased Xan before asking if Angel was a good kisser, Willow wanted to know too making the brunette blush. "Yeah, he's a great kisser and knows what he's doing. Just by his touch of his lips on mine made me tingle all over my body and pleasurable shivers down my spine."

Xan had this far away look in her chocolate coloured eyes and a smile on her face thinking about her first date with her boyfriend, all through the night the Slayer, the redhaired witch in training and the brunette girlfriend of a Souled Vampire were giggling and enjoying their sleepover not noticing another vampire looking through the window staring in awe at the brunette, his blue eyes couldn't and wouldn't move away from the girl, Spike smirked as he silently stalked away and headed back to the Warehouse with a plan in action. 

What better way to get Peaches help than to take his girl and demand him to save his Dru with his blood, there was a ritual that would bring Drusilla back to full help and if he had to torture the girl then so be it as Drusilla was his world as he loved Dru from eyes to her entrails and he wasn't going to let her go.  
The End ;)


End file.
